teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Beta Werewolf
"A Beta Werewolf. The middle-ranking werewolves. They are stronger then Omega's because they are stronger in numbers. A pack makes the beta more powerful. And when you are dealing with a Beta, its pack isn't far away and neither is its Alpha, trust me." : —Jake, talking about Beta Werewolves Beta Werewolves are members of a werewolf pack, following the leadership of an Alpha werewolf. Betas are bound to the pack they belong to, either by blood in the case of Purebred Werewolves or because the Alpha of the pack bit them and turned them into a werewolf to begin with. Although not as powerful as an Alpha, Beta werewolves are noticeably stronger than Omega Werewolves. Beta werewolves are normal humans who are turned by an alpha or born to a werewolf. Betas follow their alpha's orders and are the main members of the pack. Betas are the most common werewolf type. Betas can become an unofficial alpha by leading their own werewolves without gaining any pack strengths or creating werewolves. Betas start out with a golden yellow eye color, but if they take an innocent person's life, it changes to a cold still blue. Betas are the standard canine shapeshifter. In a pack, most members will be betas, with the leaders being the alphas. A beta shapeshifter's eyes will glow gold or blue. Werewolves or coyotes, are classified as betas simply by mutual and accepting affiliation with an alpha or another experienced beta, or as an accepted member of a pack. They gain a mystical symbiotic bond, thus becoming more powerful, more capable and mature as were-creatures. Betas can be born to parents who are werewolves. Derek Hale, and his sisters, Laura and Cora Hale all inherited their werewolf trait from their mother Talia. They can also be humans who have recently received an alpha's bite. In Season 1, Scott McCall became a beta werewolf automatically when bitten by Peter Hale. Out of necessity and convenience, Scott and Derek worked together to stop Peter and so they were classified as betas. Betas commonly manifest their werewolf side through physical transformations such as claws, fangs, different facial bone structure, and increased hair on the face and body. Like Alphas, they are able to fully transform their bodies further into monstrous, anthropomorphic shapes, or even Evolve and transform into a full wolf as in the case of Derek Hale. However, this is harder, more challenging for them to accomplish because they lack the spark of power an alpha possesses that supplements the ability to do so. If a beta were to dissassociate themselves from their pack, their skill would accordingly diminish. They would then be classified as omegas. Becoming a Beta Typically, a Beta werewolf is either born into the position within the pack, or is bitten by an Alpha. However, it is possible for an Alpha to become a Beta. The Alpha may relinquish their status to another wolf, or spend too much of their power healing a member of their pack. It is also possible, through unknown means, for a wolf to steal the Alpha status and leave the Alpha alive as a Beta. Characteristics Whereas Omega Werewolves look more human than wolf and Alpha Werewolves are more wolf than they are human, Betas are literately in the middle of both. The Alphas are the leaders and the omegas are the outcasts, but the Betas are the members of the pack. They are the most common type of werewolf and they also have various colored eyes, but the most common color is bright shinning gold. Additionally, if a Supernatural Hunter is dealing with a Beta Werewolf, it is extremely likely that a pack is not too far away, including the Beta's Alpha. Powers and Abilities : "Here's the thing. Though they are only just pack members, Beta's are nonetheless vicious killing machines. I've seen even one Beta capable of wiping out an entire town square." : –jake, about Beta Werewolves Although not possessing any special powers like Alphas do, Beta's are very powerful monsters. They possess all the common physical attributes inherited in all werewolves and other shapeshifters, but they are stronger, faster, and better than Omegas. Some have even been known to be powerful enough to fight Alphas, even though they are the Werewolf pack leaders. One Beta Werewolf can wipe out things from a small group of hunters to an entire town square. * Superhuman Strength: Betas possess superhuman strength that makes them even stronger than humans, Omega werewolves, and some vampires. They possess enough strength to toss fully grown humans across a room with great force. The limits of their strength varies at times in human form. After transforming into their wolf-like creature form, their strength is increased. With single swipe of their clawed-hands, they can decapitate humans and even other Betas. Whilst they are not as strong as vampires in human form, some Betas have been known to take down vampires, from newbies to vampires over 500 years old, making them more powerful than normal vampires during a full moon. * Superhuman Speed: Betas are even faster than humans and can run and move at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. In human form, they can run at speeds up to over 100 miles an hour over long distances. But during a full moon, their speed increases to the point where they appear as almost a blur, rivaling the speed of most vampires. * Superhuman Stamina: A Beta's highly advanced musculature allows them to act and move a lot more during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours. * Superhuman Endurance: They are able to take hits and will try to get back to continue to fight back. * Superhuman Agility: A Beta's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Their agility varies at times due to ongoing and subsequent transformations. While in wolf form, their agility is much more pronounced. They can also run on their back legs for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. * Superhuman Dexterity: They can perform many tasks as easily as a human could. * Immortal: Like all werewolves, Beta's possess a slower aging process then humans. But either bitten or born, once they reach certain age, they will stop aging and live forever. * Pain Absorption: As with all werewolves, Betas can absorb the pain of humans and give it back just as easy. * Extraordinary Superhuman Leaping/Jumping: Beta’s can leap and jump very high and far through into the air. * Claws and Fangs: A Beta sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edge, coupled with their strength, is sufficient to rend most conventional materials - including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals. They also possess elongated canines that they can use, if they choose to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. * Werewolf Bite: A Beta Werewolf's bite is extremely lethal and fatal to normal Vampires but not to an Original. While an Original cannot die from the bites, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For Non-Original vampires, the bite wound will begin to appear infected and will hurt when touched. The infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain and the vampire bitten will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. * Shape-Shifting- Betas can become a certain degree of werewolf. Most betas grow long sideburns that go down to the cheeks, a triangle shape of hair grows down to the top of the nose bridge. The skin and nose darkens and the nose bridge becomes bigger and more broad. 4 to 6 fangs grow and their eyes glow yellow or blue and develop claws on their nails. * Animal Control: Betas can Control Dogs and other Similar Animals to an extent. * Resistance to Cold: Like Their Wolf Cousins, Werewolves have a Remarkable Resistance to Cold. * Pack Sense: Betas can Sense when another member of their pack is Near them, And Can Pinpoint the Exact location of their Alpha, regardless of how far apart they are from said Beta. * Rage Enhancement: Werewolves can increase in strength the more that their Anger increases. * Beta Call- Betas can howl to call their pack to a certain location or for signaling. A beta's roar will cause weaker wolves to cower to them. Weaknesses Despite their ferocious animal nature, Betas can still be killed by the common weaknesses inherited in all werewolves. * Silver: As with all werewolves, Beta's are vulnerable to silver and it can also kill them * Decapitation: The act of removing a Beta's head will result in death. * Fire: Fire can kill Betas. * Stronger Beings: Despite their great strength and powerful, dangerous animal natures, their are being stronger than Beta's. ** Alpha Werewolves: As the strongest type of werewolves and their leaders, Alpha's can kill Betas. * Wolfsbane: Wolfsbane acts as an Acid if a wolf comes in contact with it. it will induce involuntary Changing, and will act as a poison if ingested. A Silver Weapon Dipped in the herb will be Twice as Deadly. * Moonstone: Moonstone will turn off a Werewolf's power if contact with Moonstone is Made. * Mercury: Mercury will kill a Werewolf if It enters the Blood.